A Love Story series
A Love Story series by Christopher Moore. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Humor, Horror Brief Series Description or Overview You could call this series grim and gritty urban "fun"tasy, or you could call it paranormal sitcom noir. Whatever you call it, the books are hilariously funny one minute and horrendously dark and violent the next. The plots meander from place to place and character to character, with everything and everyone connected in both predictable and unpredictable ways. Characters appear out of nowhere and change the story line completely. And yet, no matter where these plots take us, we're chuckling—even laughing out loud—all along the way. Fang-tastic: Vampire Trilogy Books in Series Love Story series/Vampire Trilogy: #Bloodsucking Fiends (1995) #You Suck (2007) #Bite Me (2010) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Christopher Moore: Vampire Trilogy Setting * San Francisco * Las Vegas (Nevada) * Berkeley * Boston * Kona * Alaska * Indiana * Fairmont Places: Chinatown, Tenderloin (disreputable section of SF), Stanford, Nebel, Sind, Sonnenaufgang, Safeway: in San Francisco, Shop Vac Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, vampire cat, Foo dog, Rebirth, 'Glossary and Groups': * The Animals: The night shift crew at Safeway, includes: Troy Lee, Barry, Clint, Jeff, Gustavo, Drew, Lash * SF Police Department: World Protagonist ✥ Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodsucking Fiends (1995): Jody never asked to become a vampire. But when she wakes up under an alley Dumpster with a badly burned arm, an aching neck, superhuman strength, and a distinctly Nosferatuan thirst, she realizes the decision has been made for her. Making the transition from the nine-to-five grind to an eternity of nocturnal prowlings is going to take some doing, however, and that's where C. Thomas Flood fits in. A would-be Kerouac from Incontinence, Indiana, Tommy (to his friends) is biding his time night-clerking and frozen-turkey bowling in a San Francisco Safeway. But all that changes when a beautiful undead redhead walks through the door ... and proceeds to rock Tommy's life—and afterlife—in ways he never imagined possible. ~ Bloodsucking Fiends (A Love Story, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—You Suck (2007): Being undead sucks. Literally. Just ask C. Thomas Flood. Waking up after a fantastic night unlike anything he's ever experienced, he discovers that his girlfriend, Jody, is a vampire. And surprise! Now he's one, too. For some couples, the whole biting-and-blood thing would have been a deal breaker. But Tommy and Jody are in love, and they vow to work through their issues. But word has it that the vampire who initially nibbled on Jody wasn't supposed to be recruiting. Even worse, Tommy's erstwhile turkey-bowling pals are out to get him, at the urging of a blue-dyed Las Vegas call girl named (duh) Blue. ~ Goodreads | You Suck (A Love Story, #2) by Christopher Moore ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Bite Me (2010): The city of San Francisco is being stalked by a huge shaved vampyre cat named Chet, and only I, Abby Normal, emergency backup mistress of the Greater Bay Area night, and my manga-haired love monkey, Foo Dog, stand between the ravenous monster and a bloody massacre of the general public. Whoa. And this is a love story? Yup. 'Cept there's no whining. See, while some lovers were born to run, Jody and Tommy were born to bite. Well, reborn, that is, now that they're vampires. Good thing theirs is an undying love, since their Goth Girl Friday, Abby Normal, imprisoned them in a bronze statue. Abby wants to be a bloodsucking fiend, too, but right now she's really busy with other stuff, like breaking in a pair of red vinyl thigh-high Skankenstein® platform boots and wrangling her Ph.D.-candidate boyfriend, Steve (the love monkey). And then there's that vampire cat Chet, who's getting bigger and smarter--and thirstier--by the minute. Abby thought she and Steve could handle the kitty cat on their own, mais non . . . Before you can say "OMG! WTF?" Tommy and Jody are sprung from captivity, and join forces with Abby, Steve, the frozen-turkey-bowling Safeway crew, the Emperor of San Francisco and his trusty dogs Lazarus and Bummer, Abby's gay Goth friend Jared, and SF's finest Cavuto and Rivera to hunt big cat and save the city. And that's when the fun really begins. ~ Goodreads | Bite Me (A Love Story, #3) Category:Series